


Prompt: Lights

by snarkymuch



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Tree, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots trying to work together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: 2019 Advent Ficlet ChallengeTangled lights plus Sam and Bucky equals Christmas disaster.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Prompt: Lights

“I'm pretty sure you're doing it wrong.” Bucky stood beside Sam, an eyebrow raised. 

The tree was crooked, a few branches broken, and the lights were a knotted mess. They blinked on and off every time Sam tried untying the knot of wires.

Sam glared at Bucky, eyes narrowed. “This is your fault.”

Bucky couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. He shrugged. “If it makes you feel better to blame someone.”

“These are from your tree last year. You put them away like this!”

His head tipped to the side. “But you gotta admit, something like that takes skill.”

Sam growled. “You know what? I'm leaving them like this. Enjoy, motherfucker.” 

Sam shoved the ball of lights into the tree, which caused it tip over, needles from the dry branches scattering on the floor. They both stared at it.

“I think it looks good,” Bucky said.

“Shut your face, Barnes.”


End file.
